Destin immuable?
by Elviera
Summary: Une elfe et une vampire vont être accèptée en 7eme année à poudlard. Elle y feront la rencontre des Maraudeurs et de nombreuses autres personnes. Que leur réserve le destin?rnrnNiveau résumé c'est pas trop ça mais je promet de m'améliorer.
1. Introduction

_**

* * *

**_

_**Introduction

* * *

**_

Deux filles, deux familles, deux origines, deux vies, deux ennemies. Tout semble opposer Elviera et Kaani. Bien qu'elles aient le même âge, 17 ans. Et qu'elles soient toutes deux des « sang-mèlés », leurs origines même les poussent à être ennemies. A l'époque des Maraudeurs où elles vivent, leurs origines choisirons leur camps à leur place. L'une se devra de combattre au côté de Voldemort alors que l'autre lui résistera.

Le destin de ces deux enfants semble scellé, sans aucun moyen de le changer…. Vraiment ???

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

Désolée de faire un chapitre aussi court mais c'est seulement l'intro. Je promet que la suite sera plus longue. Mais en attendant n'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis sur mon idée d'histoire. Ca me fera taper plus vite pour écrire la suite… 


	2. La lettre d'Elviera

_**

* * *

**_

La lettre d'Elviera

* * *

Bonjour, je me présente. Je m'appelle Elviera. Vous avez sûrement déjà du remarquer mes oreilles plus longues que la normal et mes traits fins. Et oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien une semi-elfe. Quoi ? Tout le monde ne l'avait pas vu ? C'est peut-être à cause de mes longs cheveux blonds. Je suppose qu'ils masquaient mes oreilles.

- Vite, il ne faut pas la laisser s'échapper !!! cria un grand elf.

Tien, Elradoïr… Cet elf a finalement réussi à me suivre dans la forêt de Faëlwood. Vous vous demandez peut-être qui c'est. Elradoïr, cet elf aux magnifiques cheveux longs et au physique de play-boy, est l'un de mes demi-frères. J'en ai trois au total. Et pour moi, ce sont trois sources de souffrances. Ils sont très fier d'être des elfs et ne supportent pas d'avoir une sang-mêlé dans leur famille. Ils ne reprochent rien à notre mère. Une centaine d'année plus tôt, leur père mourut d'une maladie grave. Notre mère en fut très chagrinée mais un humain réussi à effacer cette tristesse et je suis arrivée. A partir de là, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance…

Mais pour le moment, mieux vaut ne pas s'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'ai beau avoir du sang elfique dans les veines, je n'ai pas de super pouvoirs me permettant de distancer mes frères. Il faut à tout pris que je trouve une cachette. Je jette des coups d'œils frénétiques à droite et à gauche, je ne trouve toujours pas, par contre j'ai aperçu que ces chers membres de ma famille préparaient leur lance-pierres. Je vous garantie que lorsqu'ils arrivent à me viser, ils font très mal. Mais un large sourire s'étale sur mon visage…Il est là…

J'allonge un peu la foulée et je saute souplement sur un arbre. Avant que le trio de choc n'arrive, je remonte vers le sommet, me masquant dans la multitude de feuilles. Je peux enfin respirer un peu et j'en profite. Quand Elradoïr passe sous l'arbre suivit par les jumeaux, je me retiens de rire. Jamais il ne me trouveront ici, encore moins les deux jumeaux. Même si ce sont des elfs, peuple de la sagesse par excellence, on pourrait penser qu'ils ont troqué leur vivacité d'esprit contre des muscles supplémentaires. Ils ne font jamais rien par eux-mêmes, au plus grand profit de l'aîné qui les mène par le bout du nez. Elodan et Eiladen sont aussi différents l'un de l'autre que deux photocopies…Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, ça veut dire pas du tout. Heureusement qu'ils ne se déplacent pas l'un sans l'autre comme ca on ne se trompe pas dans les prénoms.

- Il faut la retrouver ! ! ! Elle va me le payer, beugla à nouveau Elradoïr, cherchons chacun de notre côté. Quand l'un de nous la trouve, il siffle pour prévenir les deux autres.

Je du me mordre le poing pour ne pas exploser de rire lorsque je vis Elradoïr se passer la main sur le visage par lassitude quand Elodan et Eiladen commencèrent à aller dans la même direction.

- Mais non ! Vous cherchez chacun de votre côté !

Le pauvre Elradoïr semblait vraiment désespéré mais finalement ils partirent chacun dans des directions différentes. Heureusement qu'ils étaient assez éloignés car lorsque je les vis de dos, je faillis tomber de l'arbre tellement j'était secouée d'un fou rire. Bien que mes frères soient naturellement blonds, leurs cheveux dans leur dos étaient d'un magnifique dégradé de vert…

- Arrête de rire Elviera, ça me chatouille.

Je suis désolée Tephiladore, mais quand je les vois… » J'avais réussi à me calmer quelque peu pour l'ent mais c'était vraiment difficile. Surtout lorsque je me retournait vers lui pour me rendre compte que j'était assise sur son nez et qu'il était obligé de loucher pour me voir...

- Que leur as-tu encore fait petite elfe ?

- Je me suis dit que le vert leur irait mieux que le blond, du coup j'ai saupoudré leurs oreillers de racines de gremas. La dernière plante que tu m'as fait découvrir. Et je trouve que les résultat tes plutôt concluant...sur l'arrière de leur tête.

L'ent parti d'un grand rire chaleureux faisant trembler tout son corps. Je faillis à nouveau tomber, ça commençait à devenir une habitude. J'allais lui répliquer que je risquais de me faire repérer par mes soi-disant frères quand un hibou grand duc vint se poser sur mon épaule. Les animaux étaient toujours plus ou moins attirés par moi, ce qui me facilitait la tache pour échapper à mes tortionnaires, mais celui-là tenait une enveloppe dans son bec.

- Aurais-tu un prince charmant qui te donne rendez-vous ma chère Elvy ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Teph, tu sais bien qu'à part ma mère, personne ne veut avoir à faire à moi. Ils sont tous trop fiers pour fréquenter une semi elfe.

Je savais que Tephiladore n'y était pour rien mais repenser au fait que personne n'acceptait ce que j'étais me mettait toujours de mauvaise humeur. Au lieu de me torturer l'esprit à savoir de qui ça pouvais venir, je trouvai plus simple : Je pris la lettre et l'ouvris. Elle contenant trois parchemins et après les avoir tous lus, je restai un moment interdite.

- Hey Miss, dit-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Teph cherchait à savoir ce qui m'arrivait mais j'étais trop étonnée pour réagir.

- Ho !!! Ent appelle elfe, Ent appelle elfe. Youhou, y a la forêt qui brûle !!! Me cria t'il dans les oreilles.

Je sursautais à ses dernières paroles pour me rendre compte que la forêt allait très bien mais Teph me regardait avec un regard inquiet. Heureusement qu'il était là ce grand bonhomme. Si je pouvais rire et m'amuser, c'était bien grâce à lui. Mais je replaçai le passé derrière moi pour revenir au présent.

- Dit-moi Teph... Tu connais Dumbledore ?

* * *

Voilà. C'est tout pour cette fois mais la suite est déjà sur papier. Je n'ai plus qu'à la recopier. Mais reste à savoir combien de temps ça va encore me prendre. D'ici la hésiter pas a me dire si ça vous plait ou pas... 


End file.
